25 Things They CAN'T Do
by Kopatropa
Summary: The cast of Brawl tells you everything that they are NOT allow to try, no matter HOW weird! Rated T. FOX IS UP!
1. Peach

**My name is Princess Peach Toadstool, and:**

1. I may not kidnap Ivysaur and add him to my Garden. Red will kill me.

2. Or the Pikmin.

3. I can't kiss Ike when Mario's around. Ike won't live after that.

4. I may not kill Mario. Master Hand will banish me from Smash.

5. I may not use my Frying Pan to rip off Mr. Game and Watch.

6. I may not pinch a kid's cheeks, not even Pichu's.

7. I may not use Squirtle as a shower head.

8. I may not date Link. Zelda will be very angry.

9. I may not switch places with Zelda. Mario will quickly notice.

10. I am no longer allowed to even THINK ABOUT Snake.

11. I may not use Jigglypuff as a decoration.

12. I may not get plastic surgery to rival Samus.

13. I may not use Peach Blossom, eat all the peaches, and blame Jigglypuff.

14. I may not dress myself as Sheik. Link will get the wrong idea.

15. I may not overcook my food and blame Charizard. Red will find out fast.

16. I may not tell Bowser I'm into Ganondorf.

17. I may not bitch slap Palutena. Pit will get very angry.

18. I may not call DDD "King Triple D".

19. I may not dismantle ROB and turn him into a science project.

20. I may not use Charizard as a chaffur.

21. I may not lock Squirtle in the boiler room. Red will kill me.

22. I may not put Ivysaur in a straight jacket and leave him at the Summit. Red will kill me.

23. I may not drop Charizard in a dunk tank. Red will feed me to Tabuu.

24. I may not adopt Lucas and have him call me "Mom". Flint won't like that.

25. I may not tell people about Daisy's third eye.

**I am Princess Peach Toadstool, and I will never do these things as to this day.**


	2. Charizard

A/N: Sorry, I felt like 15 for this chapter. A few references here.

My name is Charizard Lizardon, and:

1. I may not call Bowser a Copycat.

2. I may not paint myself black and call myself The Enderdragon.

3. I may not tell Ivysaur he loosely resembles Toothless. Ivysaur will cry because he can't afford plastic surgery.

4. I may not take Sonic's Blue Star and try to ride it.

5. I may not follow Red to School. He will get expelled.

6. I may also not follow Red to School as a sheep. Red will be upset.

7. I am no longer allowed to have Frat Boy parties.

8. I may not Rock Smash using Wario's head. Mona will kill me.

9. I may not hang out with Yoshi. I'll starve to death.

10. I may not tell anyone I swallowed Link's Zora Suit to survive water.

11. I may not call myself Red's "dog". Ivysaur will slash me.

12. I may not tell anyone my down throw looks like a grab from True Ogre. (Anyone who played TTT2 will know what I'm talking about."

13. I am not allowed to take everyone on a vacation to Death Valley.

14. I may not show anyone my yaoi fan photos of Marth and Saki.

15. I may not tell anyone my "Real" age.


	3. Toon Link

**My name is Toon Link and:**

1. I may not dress up as Tetra for Halloween. Zelda will cry.

2. I may not enroll in boy scouts. They'll think I'm too "professional".

3. I may not piggyback on Yoshi. I might "disgrace" his title.

4. I may not use the Gale Boomerang. I'm too light and might get blown away.

5. I may not call Snake "father".

6. I may not ask for big boy swords like Ragnell.

7. Or Falchion

8. Or Sword of Seals.

9. Or Excalibur.

10. I may not tell MH on Red for being a "mother".

11. I may not use my meteor smash while on trampolines.

12. I may not call Bowser a Gremlin.

13. I may not get Link falsely arrested so I can steal his spotlight.

14. I may not have a sleepover with Ness or Lucas. Someone will die fast.

15. I may not look up my family history online. Zelda will get upset.

16. I may not use the Wind Waker in music class. I'll get expelled for "cheating".

17. I may not sue the school for not having Lon Lon Milk.

18. I may not drink from FLUDD.

19. I may not call Samus "Master Cheifette".

20. Under NO circumstances am I allowed to hire a clown for Red's birthday.

21. I may not use my meteor smash all the way down from Mt. Everest.

22. Or Outer Space.

23. According to Popo, I may not get within 10 ft. of Nana. Things'll get ugly quick.

24. I may not use my Up Special for dance class.

25. I may not spar with Meta Knight.

**I am Toon Link, and I will never do these things as to this day.**


	4. Ivysaur

**My name is Ivysaur (I can't say my last name.), and I**

1. I may not hide underwater and pretend I'm a lotus.

2. I may not use Absorb for "unnessesary" reasons.

3. I may not Spin Jump 2D style like Tails does.

4. I may not ressurect Cosmo for my "own" puposes. Tails will get extremely homicidal.

5. I can not tell anyone how I really became a trophy in SSE.

6. I may not adopt any newborn Pikmin. Olimar will kill me.

7. I am no longer allowed to call Squirtle and Charizard my brothers.

8. I may not make another definition for the word "photosynthesis".

9. I may not switch Final Smashes with Lucario.

10. I can't be a doctor. I'll get easily arrested.

11. I can't go as Metal Ivysaur for Halloween.

12. I may not tell the internet that Charizard is not 36, but rather 19. Charizard will screw my life up.

13. I am not allowed to be Best Man.

14. I may not make myself into a model volcano.

15. I may not destroy the sixth sense of Ness, Lucas, Mewtwo, Zelda, or Silver.

16. I may not rebel against Minecraft.

17. I may not join the soccer team.

18. Or football team.

19. Or golf team.

20. And DEFINATELY NOT the swim team.

21. I may not hang out with Bowser to make Yoshi cry.

22. I may not reveal my electric powers, as shown by my sweetspotted Vine Whip.

23. I may not takes Toad's place as guard.

24. I can not tell anyone about my parents.

25. I can not tell anyone I swallowed Link's Goron Tunic to survive flames.

**I am Ivysaur (screw my last name!), and I will never do these things to this day.**


	5. Backstories with ROB

My name is ROB. Loading Backstories.

Peach

Her father forbid her to become a Pokemon Trainer. Peach then joined SSBM to hang out with Pikachu and the others. While Red's Pokemon were her favorite, she has spent EVERY free second with them, leaving Red lonely.

Red has been tring to get rid of Peach for good, but she's just too strong. Not even Master Hand wants Peach here.

Peach is in more than a Love Triangle. But she hates Mario, because ever since SSBM, he's had no time for him.

Charizard

Ivysaur hates it when the smashers compare him to Toothless. Charizard does so too, but only because the other smashers do, so he can't really see the resemblence.

Charizard once threw a Frat Boy Party, which ended up with 20 guys getting drunk, and 8 getting arrested. Plus, Link had to pay for all the damages.

Charizard loathes Yoshi. Yoshi acts as if he's alone.

Charizard loves Extreme Gear, but he never got a chance to ride one. Sonic won't let him use the Blue Star for OBVIOUS reasons.

Charizard evovled early.

Toon Link

Toony was never supposed to know that Zelda was Tetra, or he would hate her. Zelda also lied that she and Toony were related.

Toony has held big boy swords before, but his friends don't trust him.

Every sleepover Toony attended always end with someone dying for some reason.

Red hates clowns.

Toony has a crush on Nana, but Popo doesn't approve.

Meta Knight is LV. 9001, and Toony's far from ready.

Ivysaur

Fushigisou doesn't sound as cool as Zenigame or Lizardon, so Ivysaur never uses it.

You know how when Tails spin jumps, his Tails stick out? Well imagine Ivysaur doing that; just as disturbing.

Ivysaur as best man turns into... never mind.

Ivysaur's sweetspotted vine whip sounds like electricity.

Ivysaur's best friends with Yoshi AND Bowser.

Minecraft consists of grass abuse.

Poison types and Olympic-Sized pools don't mix.

He has a major crush on Peach.

I will return for Chapter 10.


	6. Fox

**My name is Fox Mcloud and:**

1. I may not send Falco to an insane asylum, even though he really needs one.

2. I may not dress up Pikachu into anything I want.

3. I may not bring my weapons with me to the Army.

4. Or the Navy.

5. Or the Air Force.

6. I may not go on adventures with Samus, Snake, Sonic, Tails, or Captain Falcon.

7. I may not call Kirby "Son of Andross."

8. I may not go on a "Fox's Night Out" with Tails.

9. I may not devour ANYONE wearing a bunny hood.

10. I may not turn Star Fox into a Star Wars ripoff.

11. Same for Star Trek.

12. I may not bring up the SSE around Sheik.

13. I may not put Tails in charge of Star Fox. Once he does something, I'll regret it.

14. I may not send the Ice Climbers to the Poles individually.

15. I may not call Meta Knight and Lucario "Nintendo's answers to Shadow the Hedgehog".

16. I may not destroy every other anthro fox in the world.

17. I may not hack into ROB.

18. I may not send that sorry excuse for a chimp to the animal shelter.

19. If I do, I may not tell DK it was Mario's idea.

20. I may not call Bowser a diseased bull dog.

21. I may not switch roles with Wolf.

22. I may not pretend to be sick for Senior Picture Day.

23. I may not let Tails know about Slippy.

24. I may tell anyone about me and Falco's idea to rip off Regular Show.

25. I may not write any of the previous stuff into a book and publish it worldwide.

**This is Fox...hmmm, something ELSE to rip off!**


End file.
